dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hoshino Gen
Perfil thumb|320px|Hoshino Gen *'Nombre:' 星野源 (ほしの げん) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Hoshino Gen *'Profesión:' Actor, Compositor y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Saitama, Japón *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Sello discográfico:' SPEEDSTAR RECORDS *'Agencia:' **Otona Keikaku (Actor) **Amuse (Cantante) Dramas *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Kounodori 2 (TBS, 2017) *Plage (WOWOW, 2017) *Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu (TBS, 2016) *Sanada Maru (NHK, 2016) *Kounodori (TBS, 2015) *Yube no Curry, Ashita no Pan (NHK, 2014) *11 Nin mo Iru! (TV Asahi, 2011) *Gegege no Nyobo (NHK, 2010) *Ghost Friends (NHK, 2009) ep.5 *Shukan Maki Yoko (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Mirai Koshi Meguru (TV Asahi, 2008) *Tantei Gakuen Q (NTV, 2007) *Seishun Energy Mo Hitotsu no Sugar & Spice (Fuji TV, 2006) *Akihabara@Deep (TBS, 2006) *Yasashii Jikan (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tiger & Dragon (TBS, 2005) *Gekidan Engimono Nemureru Mori no Shitai (Fuji TV, 2005) *Water Boys (Fuji TV, 2003) Temas para Dramas *''Idea tema para Hanbun, Aoi (NHK, 2018) *''Family Song'' tema para Kahogo no Kahoko (NTV, 2017) *''Koi'' tema para Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu (TBS, 2016) *''SUN'' tema para Kokoro ga Pokitto ne (Fuji TV, 2015) Películas *Tsumi no Koe (2020) *Hikkoshi Daimyo! (2019) *Mirai of the Future (2018) voz de papá *Night Is Short, Walk On Girl (2017) voz de Senpai *Love & Peace (2015) voz de PC-300 *Why Don't You Play in Hell? (2013) *Hakoiri Musuko no Koi (2013) *Saint Oniisan (2013) voz de Buddha *Shonen Meriken Sakku (2009) *Nonko 36-sai (kaji-tetsudai) (2008) *69 (2004) *Atarashii Yokan (2002) Temas para Películas *''Kokoni inai anatahe'' tema para Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's Treasure Island (2018) *''Doraemon'' tema para Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's Treasure Island (2018) *''Jigoku de Naze Warui'' tema para Why Don't You Play in Hell? (2013) *''Gag'' tema para Saint Oniisan (2013) *''Film'' tema para The Woodsman and the Rain (2012) Anuncios *'2017-2018:' Sapporo Brewery *'2017:' Kao Corporation *'2017:' Nissin Foods *'2016:' House Wellness Foods *'2016:' Sky Perfect *'2016:' Ad Council Japan *'2016:' Asahi Breweries *'2016:' U-CAN *'2012: '''Tokyo Gas *'2007-2008:' Otsuka Pharmaceutical *'2006:' McDonald's Japan Vídeos Musicales *Southern All Stars (サザンオールスターズ) - Tengoku on the Beach / 天国オン・ザ・ビーチ (2014) *Sakanaction (サカナクション) - Document / ドキュメント (2011) Discografía 'Álbums' 'EP' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' DVD's *DOME TOUR “POP VIRUS” at TOKYO DOME (07-Agosto-2019) *Live Tour “Continues” (10-Enero-2018) *Music Video Tour 2010-2017 (17-Mayo-2017) *Live Tour “YELLOW VOYAGE” (22-Junio-2016) *Two Beat in Yokohama Arena (ツービート in 横浜アリーナ) (25-Mazo-2015) *STRANGER IN BUDOKAN (20-Agosto-2014) Colaboraciones *Raymond Scott Songbook (Disc 2 #7 "Lucky Strike") (2013) *Nyan demo Chui demo Utacchao ~Nyanchu World Hosokyoku~ (#4 "Setsunai no Uta") (2011) *Miyauchi Yuuri - Working Holiday (#9 "Dokusho" feat. Hoshino Gen) (2011) *Apple of our eye Ringo no Komori Uta (Shiro-ban) (#9 "All Things Must Pass" / Nakano Yoshie + Hoshino Gen) (2007) Reconocimientos *'2019 MTV VMAJ:' Best Album of the Year por ''POP VIRUS *'2019 11th CD Shop Awards: '''Red Grand Prize por ''POP VIRUS *'2019 SPACE SHOWER MUSIC AWARDS:' Best Pop Artist *'2019 SPACE SHOWER MUSIC AWARDS:' Album of the Year por POP VIRUS *'2019 SPACE SHOWER MUSIC AWARDS:' People's Choice *'2019 SPACE SHOWER MUSIC AWARDS:' Artist of the Year *'2019 33rd Japan Gold Disc Award:' Top 5 Digital Song of The Year por Idea *'2019 33rd Japan Gold Disc Award: '''Best 5 Japanese albums por ''POP VIRUS *'2018 98th Television Drama Academy Award:' Mejor tema musical para Hanbun, Aoi Idea *'2018 Space Shower Music Award:' Best Art Direction Video por Family Song *'2018 Space Shower Music Award:' Best Male Artist *'2018 Space Shower Music Award: '''People's Choice *'2017 MTV Video Music Award Japan:' Best Choreography Prize por ''Koi *'2017 MTV Video Music Award Japan:' Best Japanese Male Artist Video Award por Family Song *'2017 MTV Video Music Award Japan:' Best Video Awards por Family Song *'2017 91st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu *'2017 6th Confidence Award Drama Prize:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu *'2017 Space Shower Music Awards:' Video of the Year por Koi *'2017 41st Elan d'or Awards:' Newcomer of the Year *'2016 20th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: '''Mejor Actor de Reparto por Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu *'2016 8th CD Shop Awards:' Grand Prix por ''Yellow Dancer *'2014 37th Japan Academy Prize:' Rookie del Año *'2014 35th Yokohama Film Festival:' Newcomer of the Year Curiosidades *'Grupo musical:' SAKEROCK (2000–2015) **'Posición:' Líder, marimba y guitarra *El 22 de diciembre de 2012, Hoshino fue diagnosticado con hemorragia subaracnoidea y se sometió a cirugía. Regresó oficialmente a la vida pública el 28 de febrero de 2013 con su aparición en los Premios J-Wave de Tokio. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Otona Keikaku) *Perfil (Amuse) *Perfil (Speedstar Records) *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Canal de YouTube *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Hoshino Gen.jpg Hoshino Gen 2.jpg Hoshino Gen 3.jpg Hoshino Gen 4.jpg Hoshino Gen 5.jpg Hoshino Gen 6.jpg Hoshino Gen 7.jpg Hoshino Gen 8.jpg Videografía Archivo:Hoshino Gen - Kuse no Uta|Kuse no Uta Archivo:Hoshino Gen - Kudaranai no Naka ni|Kudaranai no Naka ni Archivo:Hoshino Gen - Nichijo|Nichijo Archivo:Hoshino Gen - Film|Film Archivo:Hoshino Gen - Yume no Soto e|Yume no Soto e Archivo:Hoshino Gen - Shiranai|Shiranai Archivo:Hoshino Gen - Bakemono|Bakemono Archivo:Hoshino Gen - Gag|Gag Categoría:Amuse Categoría:Otona Keikaku Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JCompositor Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JDebut2010